monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiara's diary
Cover Read this and off with your head! <3 9~ 10th I got in trouble for my temper- again. Except this time I yelled at a teacher, Mr. Hackington to be exact. It totally wasn't my fault either, he was talking too fast for me to properly take notes and looking around I could see a bunch of other students were having the same problem, so I all I did was ask if he could slow down a bit. He rudely responded by saying "Tiara, if you can't keep up then I believe that's your own problem, it's my job to teach you, not cater to you." So now a bit angry, I responded (very calmly), "You can't even teach us if we can't even understand you." That's when it got ugly. So long story short I was sent to Bloodgood's office where she made me an appointment with D'eath about my temper. I'm sooo looking forward to that. 9~ 14th The appointment with D'eath went better than expected. He seemed really tired, and he just gave me a lecture over self control and dismissed not twenty minutes later. I'm pretty sure that wasn't how it was supposed to go, but hey, I'm not complaining. 10~1st Princeton and I went shopping at the Maul today. I found a totally cute pair of boots that were practically screaming my name, but while I was looking at them another ghoul snatched them right from under my nose. I tried to ''kindly ''explain to her that they were mine, but the snotty little wench still refused. So before I could unleash my unholy wrath upon her, Princeton grabbed my shoulder and gave me "that look", the one that pretty much says "calm down before you embarrass yourself". So I cooled my jets a bit and Princeton went over to her and explained that I wanted the boots in his usual charming manner. The girl became smitten with him and returned the boots, right before Princeton got a chance to snarkily refuse a date with her. I couldn't ask for a better brother <33. 10~ 15th I finally got March to sit still long enough for me to paint the cutest portrait of him. I don't what it is about painting, but it really puts me at peace. I think I might paint a picture of my mom or brother sometime soon. 10~ 30th I've been hearing some pretty nasty rumors about Queen Bee Cleo de Nile's boyfriend cheating on her with new ghoul Rochelle Goyle. I'm not good friends with Cleo, but I've seen her at both her best and worst, and if the rumors are true, then her worst is about to get much worse. I've also heard that Nefera will return too, and if she's anything like her rumors, then I definitely wouldn't want to be Cleo this year. Harley likes to keep me updated on these kinds of things, but I can't say I'm too terribly interested unless it involves my small group of friends. 11~ 10th Harley invited Lyra and I over for a study session, but I had to refuse because my mom forced me into yet ''another ''game of croquet. If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's croquet. But my mom considers it a "family tradition" or something so I just went along with it. Princeton remained charmingly calm as usual, in fact, I'm starting to suspect he actually enjoys it. As usual Princeton, Dad and I let Mom win. Dad made the mistake of beating her one time, yeah, '''one '''time. Well, I was spending time with my family, and I guess that's all that counts. Plus, Mom made some killer strawberry tarts as a celebration, so that was enough to convince me I had a good day. Category:Diary